Finding Paradise
by cresent dreamer
Summary: Two sisters, two hearts, a shadow, and a light. The destiny of every world lies on their shoulders. Only time cabn say if they can handle it.
1. Move

Hi people! I'm starting a KH fic. I saw this way cute picture of Kairi and Sora and had to write about KH! Well here it is.

Disclamer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts

**Finding Paradise**

**Chapter 1: The News**

"See you tomorrow Kairi!" Mari called out. "Don't forget to meet us at the boardwalk tomorrow okay?" Mari dashed off her lavender locks waving behind her.

"I won't Mari!" An auburn haired girl called after Mari. She watched the girl leave and sighed happily. Then she remembered that she still had to go home to dinner. So she sped off in a different direction. As she ran past the scenic beaches, coves, and waterfalls that made up Destiny Islands she gazed happily at each of them. This _was _paradise.

She stopped when she came to a small beach hut. No, this wasn't her house, but she had business here. She grabbed a note out of her backpack and walked up to the hut. She slipped the note inside the door and ran off.

Now back on track she stopped for a final time at a cabana. (cresentdreamer: A cabana is a small house that has a lot of windows is very open and has a spiral staircase.)

She walked in the door of the cabana and shouted

"Mom! I'm home!" She dropped her things by the door and vaguely wondered why the house looked bare. She walked into the place were the kitchen table should have been but wasn't. She was astounded but before she could say anything her Mom popped in.

She was young and had red hair. Her green eyes were beautiful, and she had a pained expression in them.

"Honey I know this is sudden but we're moving tomorrow." Her jaw hung open

wide. "It'll be okay," her mom said quickly "you'll make new friends and have fun!"

"You can leave Mom." She stated voice shaking. "I'll stay. How could you do this to me? I hate you!" She ran out the door she had just come in. She also kicked the boxes away.

"Kairi!" Shouted her mom. Kairi didn't hear her though she just ran. She didn't stop running until she reached the old shack.

She stopped out side of it. She didn't notice the sweat coating her forehead and arms. She paid no mind to her uneven labored breathing. Heck, she didn't even notice that her legs were shaking from the running. The fact still remained that with Kairi so deep in her trance she didn't notice ant of this.

Her delicate fingers stroked the shack lightly. A very small smile found its way onto her lips. Kairi slowly walked around to the door of the run-down hut. There was no door knob to turn so she gently pushed open the door.

At first all that greeted her was darkness, but as her eyes adjusted she could make out a lone figure standing in front of an open stairwell. As Kairi entered he shifted his weight and stepped forward. That was when Kairi saw him up close.

His black hair fell into his eyes and made him look mysterious and a little emo, but in a cute way. His eyes themselves were dirt brown, a bright contrast to the sand of the island. His shirt was dark blue, just like his jeans. Then he spoke to Kairi

"So you finally showed." His dark eyes bore into her. "I though your Mom caught you or something."

"Jack I," Kairi began but didn't get to finish as Jack pulled her into an embrace. A cold one. She cried realizing that this could be the last time he could hug her like this. She quietly returned the embrace. There was one difference though. Between the embraces that is. Her embrace was a warm one. If Jack heard her small wimperings he gave no sign of it. _That's just like him. _Kairi thought. _I should tell him now, before it's too late._

" Jack," Kairi began. "some things are going to change." He just looked at her. Kairi gulped. "Jack some…..thing happened and now I'm…" Kairi chocked back a sob. "..I'm moving." There she said it. All he did though was look at her with those deep dark eyes. Finally Kairi couldn't take it anymore. She pushed Jack away and hustled out of the shack. She only stopped to run into some bushes and crawl though a hidden cave. That cave was where she spent the night. Crying. Just Crying.

Yay! I'm done! This is just the beginning all your questions will be answered shortly.

Please Review!


	2. Train

I don't own kingdom hearts

**Chapter 2:**

**Title**

"Kairi!" A voice said soothingly to her. Kairi's eyes fluttered open and she stretched sleepily. At first Kairi had no idea where she was. After all, she didn't normaly sleep in a chair and her room wasn't(normaly) moving. _Oh yeah_. Kairir remembered. We had to get up really early to get packed up for the long trip. _I guess we got on the train and I fell asleep. Stupid Twilight Town. Who wants to go there any way?_

Kairi finally noticed that her mother was in the seat next to her. She was smiling down sweetly at Kairi, but there was regret and sadness in her eyes. Kairi wondered why, but only for a while then it clicked.

You see, not everything in Kairi's life was perfect. Heck, sometimes she thought it was the biggest mess in the world. After all, you would probably feel that way to if one day your dad just up and left. Like Kairi's did. She can still remember the day that he left too. The night before there had been a huge argument about something. Kairi had only been eight at the time and didn't understand what her parents were talking about. All she remembered was something about sisters and danger and about fathers and responsibility and other jumbled words. The next morning Kairi found her mother crying saying that 'Daddy had to go away for a while.' Or something.

Ever since Kairi's life had gotten mixed up and confusing. Now to top it all off a trip to Twilight Town. Yippy. Kairi sighed and asked

"Mom can I get something to eat or just wander?" Her Mom nodded her head and replied

"Sure. Just be back by three o-clock. That's about an hour away. Oh! The dining car is five cars up, okay?"

"Yeah okay Mom. See you." Kairi pushed out of her seat, happy to be on her feet. At first though her legs felt like jello. As you can very well guess the motion of the train did not help this feeling. After a bit of struggling Kairi began to make her way too the trains connecting doors. She managed to get the door open with a large pull to the side.

The air came rushing out at her, beating at her face like a batter to a ball. The shocked and now somewhat disoriented Kairi made her way to the next compartment. Forcefully shutting the other door behind her. The small bar tht held the cars together looked rickety and flimsy. Like the moment that she stepped onto it the whole thing would fall apart.

Kairi was hungry though and no one got in her way when she was hungry. Gritting her teeth Kairi jumped not stepped jumped to the other platform barely keeping her balance. Kairi opened the door forcefully and stepped into the car.

Good smells emidiatly flooded her senses. Warm air pelted at her face and the friendly aroma of the room licked at her limbs.

Kairi saw a counter, some booths, and lots of people. She started to make her way towards the counter not really paying attention to where she was going. Soon something had knocked her off of her feet and she was on the ground.


	3. Namine

Cresent dreamer: Thanks for the reviews! There aren't that many, but hey this is my first fic! Anyway my word program hasn't been working so sorry for the long time away. So here it is!

I don't own Kingdom Hearts at all. Wow what a surprise.

Finding Paradise:

Chapter 3: Namine

_Man that hurt! What goes around knocking people down anyway?! _Kairi looked up at the said object, only to find a small girl teenage standing in front of her.

The girl had long cornflower blond hair, sky blue eyes, _Only a bit lighter than my purple-blue ones_, porcelain skin, and a very surprised look on her face. She dressed normally like she rode on a train everyday. But what kind of a freak rides on a train everyday? She had on an off-white top with some faded yellow and blue lettering that Kairi couldn't quite make out due to the presence of a light blue hooded jacket covering them, a blue jeans mini skirt, a hemp chocker around her neck and white sneakers.

The girl made Kairi's own choice of clothes look outlandish. Kairi wore jean capries with beads trailing up the sides of them, she wore a clear moonstone necklace, Nike® shoes, a blue and purple striped polo shirt and her fiery red hair was held back in a loose pony tail.

"Oh my goodness!" The girl exclaimed in a soft voice. A lot softer than Kairi would have thought. "I'm so sorry, I knocked you down are you alright?" The girl extended her hand forward to Kairi. Kairi gladly accepted her hand and heaved herself up.

"Thanks, but that was my fault." Kairi began. "I was so hungry that I didn't look where I was going. So sorry about that. "Umm I'm Kairi. And you are?"

"I'm Namine." Namine supplied helpfully. "If you want we can get something to eat. That's what I was doing before we ran into each other. I can even treat you to the chocolate strawberry Sunday!"

"I won't complain with that." Kairi laughed. "But I should treat you! I did bump into you after all." Namine laughed at that her laugh came out like a tinkling bell.

"Now **I** won't complain to that!" Kairi walked up to the counter to order their Sunday while Namine went to find a table. Once together again the girls talked animatedly.

"Are you headed for Twilight Town Kairi?" Namine asked.

"Yeah how did you know?"

"Well that is one of this trains only stops. And I'm going there too."

"My Mom has to take me there just in time for school to start again! I'll barely have any time to myself! I don't even know why she moved us here in the first place."

"Seriously? You just up one day and left?" Kairi nodded her head. "Wow that's too bad. You didn't even get to say goodbye to your friends."

"I just feel so terrible for not telling them."

"I know the feeling. You feel like they'll hate you if you come back or might not want you or replaced you."

"Have you ever moved before Namine?" Kairi only asked because she described the felling so well. Like she was almost used to it.

"Once or twice." Namine then averted her attention to the window. She gave a gasp and scrambled up.

"What is it Namine?" Kairi asked genuinely confused. Why would her new friend, or so she thought act this way so suddenly? Namine's whipped around to face Kairi.

"Nothing. Just that we're almost to Twilight Town and I need to get back to my seat to get my luggage. You should get yours too." Without another word she sped off. Leaving Kairi to herself.

Kairi sighed and decided that Namine probably had a pretty good idea there. After all, her mother must be worried sick by now.

Well its back to the platform of death. Kairi thought grimly.

SxKSxKSxKSxKSxKSxKSxKSxKSxKSxKSxKSxKSxKSxKSxKSxKSxKSxKSxKSxK

"Kairi! Where have you been?!" Kairi's mother harshly whispered. This was due to the fact that they were on a train so attracting attention would probably lead to many unwanted stares. Kairi sighed she had expected this to happen.

"Calm down Mom." Kairi sighed. "If it makes you feel any better I was making a friend. Only she realized that it was time to go since we're almost to Twilight Town." Kairi plopped back into her seat to grab a hold of her carry on baggage. The last part of her speech was added in to appease her mothers accusing look that she had left a potential friend behind.

"Well your friend was right we are almost there." Kairi's mother tried to sound sharp but she had a pleased look on her face. She probably thinks that we'll be the greatest friends in the world. Kairi rolled her eyes at this thought.

But Namine sure was something. When she had to leave her eyes had an almost panicked look. I hope she's okay. Maybe I'll see her when we get out or even around the town. Kairi figured if she said 'The Town' she could show her mother that this wasn't her home. She would never call it her home. Never.


	4. Home

Cresent dreamer: Sorry for the super late updates! Pleas3e don't hate me.

I don't own Kingdom Hearts, because if I did I would probably screw up everything.

Finding Paradise:

Chapter 4: title

Namine quickly walked through the trains cars back to the seat she had claimed as her own. She had wasted far to much time talking to Kairi. Somehow she just couldn't help talking to her, it was like they had a connection. Only she had noticed the connection before the girl had started to talk about moving. She felt nervous, as if something bad was coming. _As if I don't already have enough to worry about. _Namine thought to herself.

Once Namine found her seat she sat down onto its worn red cushions. But she could hardly relax now. Well not after the mention of Twilight Town anyway. That town brought back memories, so many memories. Most of them centered around that place. Namine shuddered at the thought.

Her sky blue eyes gazed out at the rolling landscape. It almost looked never ending, if only it was. If only she could stay on this train forever, just to travel again. To not have to listen to The Organization or DiZ… But this was reality. She couldn't go away from her keepers for more than a few weeks or so till she was called back into their service. This was an order that she had tried to refuse many times but had yet to succeed at.

SxKSxKSxKSxKSxKSxKSxKSxKSxKSxKSxKSxKSxKSxKSxKSxKSxKSxKSxKSxKSxKSxK

"Kairi dear!" Kairi's mother chirped. "We're here! Come on now, get your things." Her mother grabbed the small carry on purse that she had taken on the train. Kairi rolled her eyes at her mothers antics, but, nonetheless grabbed her tan cloth messenger bag. She fingered the key chains that she had put on the bag.

Her bag was not simply left alone in its sad previous condition of lack-of-decorations. She had put several key chains on the zipper strap. One was a metal set of two red cherries, one of a pink heart surrounded by a circle on metal, one of a pink cherry blossom with a blue bell, one of a radio, and one of Mokona. The buttons were scattered all over the front of the bag. One had blue cell phone bars that said "Get Connected!", another said "MusicLife!", one said "Allow me to show me how I'm feeling through interpretive dance" and had small people dancing across it, a metal button of Sakura from Tsubasa, all sorts of other buttons with witty sayings and anime characters.

"Kairi, get your bags down." Kairi's mother told Kairi.

"Alright." Kairi stood up out of her seat and walked into the isle, now full of people getting their baggage. Kairi squeezed in between two people in front of the compartment where their baggage was stored. Kairi reached up for the latch but couldn't quite get to it. _They just have to put the latch at the very top don't they?_ Kairi sighed, but then jumped up. She barely managed to grab the latch and pull down. Unfortunatly all of the bags in that section including theirs fell out and into the hallway.

Glares were sent at Kairi who weakly mouthed a sorry. She fell into the luggage pile and began to sort through the bags. She found her mothers easily, due to the fact that all five of her bags were chained together. The fact that Kairi was pulling at five chained together bags caused even more stares to be sent her way as she tried to get all of the bags out of the pile. When she finally succeeded in pulling out the bags she handed them to her mother, who smiled at her and the people on the train as if to say 'What a wonderful child!'. Kairi tock a deep breath and then dove back into the pile for her own luggage.

Later, Kairi resurfaced with five bags of her own. Breathless she followed her mother out of the train and onto a platform. What she saw took her breath away.

Blue green water stretched out underneath of 'The Town'. A beautiful sunset lay over the water and the track of a monorail train was there too. The town was only slightly cramped and there was a huge hill in the distance. Running through the town was a water way that came down in steps and let out at the blue green water below. Kairi had been expecting something much bigger and intimidating not **This**. **This **was smallish and beautiful. Okay so there was a train car whose tracks ran back and forth, but other wise 'The Town' looked, kind of nice.

"Well Welcome to Sunset Terrace, dear!" Kairi's mother breathed in the atmosphere. "It feels so nice to be off of that train and finally get some fresh air." Her mother bent over and picked up her chained bags and began walking down a flight of steps and into Sunset Terrace.

"Wait," Kairi spoke uncertainly. "You said that we were going to 'The T-I mean Twilight Town. Not Sunset Terrace, or, whatever."

Kairi's mother chuckled "Sunset Terrace is apart of Twilight Town it's just much more isolated than the heart of Twilight Town. In the heart of Twilight Town is where most of the shops are where you'll go to school and do everything else."

"Oh. The Islands were much more spread out. And they had a beach not a paved walkway. They huge water falls. And th-"

"Kairi just stop. We aren't here for you to pick out all of the bad things in this Town. And I know that there is a beach somewhere. You just probably have to ride the train to get to it. That's how everyone gets around here. And we aren't going to live in an apartment. Yes we have a real house down here, one that over looks the water. It'll be just like home. And here they're still on vacation for a little while so you can enter school the same as everyone else!"

_That's easy for her to say. She's not the one starting a new school, same time as everyone else or not. I'll still be the new kid. I mean really what would I say? "Oh I've lived here forever but never went out of my house was home schooled and lived in a recently for sale house"? No, I think not. _Kairi was about to tell her mother her thoughts on the subject when her mother came to a halt.

Smiling her mother turned to Kairi and said "Well here we are!" The house they stood in front of was pretty, but in a plain way. The roof was red and was formed to a point. The house its self was a tanish color. There were lots of windows and a second story. The house looked over the water and the small step-like waterfall was right beside the house. Truth be told it looked sort of like a fairy tale cottage. Kairi wanted something that was easy to complain about, not hard. And this house wasn't going to be all that easy to complain about.

"Well," kairi's mother clapped her hands together. "Let's get settled in. The movers have brought most of our stuff and the rest will be coming this week. Hopefully."

"I'm not happy about living here but I want my stuff." Kairi airly said. "That's only reason I'm coming in!"


	5. Black Box

Cresent dreamer- here it is

I don't own kingdom hearts, if I did then Roxas and Namine would have their own story.

Title

Chapter five

The house was just the same on the inside as the outside, plain. The walls were all a crème colored shade and the windows were scattered around the house in various places on the walls. Kairi ran her fingers along the walls of the house. The house that was now theirs. They had never really had their own house now that Kairi thought about it. Sure when she was little and Dad still lived with them they had rented a house out. Then Dad moved out and the rent was to steep for one mom and her daughter. So they had moved into the apartment and it was where Kairi remember most of her childhood.

"Kairi!" Her mother yelled from another room in the, their, house. "You can go up stairs and check out the rooms. The master bedroom is down here so you don't need to worry about accidentally taking that one.

"Alright Mom!" Kairi yelled back. The stairs, Kairi found out, were in the back of the house and were a washed out woodish color. There was a long hallway with doors on each side of it. The doors were all identical and all of them were open. _That's probably from the movers or something. _Kairi thought. Kairi took cautious steps toward the first room on the right.

There was something about the way the rooms were all open but most of their things were downstairs. Kairi peered around the frame of the door and into the room that lay beyond. The room was your everyday average room. There was a white carpet and a window overlooking the blue green water. The only thing that was the least bit different about the room was that its walls were a pale green color. Otherwise nothing out of the ordinary.

Then it hit her. If the movers were the people who had opened the doors to the rooms why wasn't anything in there? Well she would be lying if she said that there wasn't anything in there. There was only one thing in the room, a small black box. _We don't own any boxes like that._ Kairi thought. Suddenly Kairi's whole body felt as if she had been shocked. Without a second thought Kairi ran from the room.

With a heavy breathing that she couldn't explain Kairi leaned against the door. Her heart was beating so rapidly at a pace that she couldn't control. Kairi ran into all of the other room on that floor. Each of the rooms had different colored walls and white carpets. The scary paranormal thing was that in each of the rooms there was another black box, each in a different place then the last. Kairi was now so scared and running all over the top floor. _They're everywhere!_ Kairi thought. She felt her back slide down the wall in the hall. Her mind was working at an abnormal speed to find a way to get rid of these things.

Kairi ran into the first room that she had gone into and opened the window of the room she grabbed the strange black box with shaking hands and threw it out the window and into the water below. Watching the strange thing drop and eventually disappear beneath the waves made Kairi feel desperate to get rid of all the other boxes. Kairi vaulted herself away from the window and sprinted to the other rooms. In each room Kairi threw the black boxes into the sea below. When the final box was thrown out the window Kairi's breath was still coming out in short and quick gasps. With all the black boxes gone from the house Kairi began to calm down. _What were those things?_ Kairi thought.

With shaky leg Kairi stood from the floor and began to look around at the rooms in the hall. The rooms were all different in the type of windows they had and the colors of the walls. Kairi walked into the last room on the right and fell in love with it. The room was painted a serene blue color. It made her think of the way that the waves moved and the ocean looked in Destiny Islands. The window overlooked the twilight sky clouded by the orange yellow clouds. Kairi had to admit, the view from Sunset Terrace was really a beautiful sight.

With a small sigh Kairi felt a wave of sleep hit her like a freight train. Stumbling forward onto the off-white mattress lying on the middle of the floor Kairi gave herself over to the sudden drowsiness.

The sound of birds chirping echoed through the forest. Although, the birds didn't compliment the forest at all. This happened to be because the birds were happy carefree creatures and the forest was, well, not. Shadowy gnarled trees created a complex maze of dark twists and sudden dead ends. This wasn't exactly the best place to find oneself in at all.

The soft thump of footsteps could be heard as a small fair haired girl made her way through the tangle of trees that was all to familiar to her. Such a ray of light seemed out of place in such a forgotten neglected forest.

After following the twisted path she knew led out of the forest the girl advanced. She knew that she had no choice but to move forward even though her destination scared her far more than this, or any other forest for that matter, ever could. A light up ahead tol her she was nearing her fears and as the trees parted they were confirmed. An old mansion lay in front of her with a rusted gate and crumpled columns. The mansion was home and home was where she needed to be.

Her small hands wrapped around the key that could unlock the gates and for the smallest of seconds she mused about running away. But, she still put the key in the old lock and the gates still opened with a rusty scream. Her hurried footsteps made quick work of the overgrown area 

in front of the house. With fingers as steady as an old man's she opened the great doors. She came upon the carnage in the room facing her and she began to walk across the floor to the old floors until something hit her. Hard.

The breath whooshed out of her in an inelegant screech. The fingers of a man in a dark coat closed around her neck. Her hands found the man's own and attempted to pull them off. Her legs kicked out as if she was underwater and her eyes found the mans terrifying ones. With a wicked grin the man asked

"Remember me?" Of course she did. After all, how could she ever even hope to forget something as horrible as him. "If you don't then that's too bad. You should get it memorized."

One of his hands pulled back, a weapon circling around in it. The girl shut her eyes tight and waited for the fiery impact of the wrenched thing. She dropped to the ground none to gently and heard a cry of rage and something that sounded like a blast of fire. Her eyes opened up and she saw the hooded man now disappearing through the darkness. Yet another hooded man stood in front of her sword drawn and looking at the vanishing darkness. He looked towards her and began to advance until a strong voice halted the movement.

"Be calm Ansem." A figure in red descended the stairs of the mansion and came to a stop in front of the girl. "We wouldn't want our witch to leave us now would we?" Hearing them refer to her in such a way infuriated the girl but she was too overwhelmed at the moment to do anything about it. She silently cursed the man who had just disappeared. If only she could have entered the portal she knew she could have escaped him and ran.

She could have been free.

But now, looking up at the two men before her, she realized she had been left by one evil to find another,

Namine knew that her life was the worst.


End file.
